This invention relates to digital signal processor systems, and more particularly to a serial processor especially useful for video signal processing or the like.
Real-time processing of video signals such as standard TV, for image enhancement or the like, requires a massive amount of data handling and processing in a short time interval. One method heretofore proposed for image processing uses an array of single-bit microprocessors as set forth by Paris et al in Electronic Design, Oct. 31, 1984, pp. 207-218, and a series of articles following this publication, particularly Electronic Design, Nov. 15, 1984, pp. 289-300, Nov. 29, 1984, pp. 257-266, Dec. 13, 1984, pp. 217-226, and Jan. 10, 1985, pp. 349-356. In order to process video in real time, this system used an array of 48.times.48 processor elements, actually formed by 32 chips with 6.times.12 processor elements per chip. Each processor element was connected for data transfer to its four adjacent elements, North, South, East and West. Such a structure required a very large number of interconnections between processors and between chips, resulting in expensive equipment of limited capability and questionable reliability.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved video signal processor or the like, in particular a processor capable of real-time processing of video signals. Another object is to provide an image processor capable of performing convolutions or similar algorithms on large amounts of data in real time. A further object is to provide a linear array of serial processors configured to do convolutions or the like on all pixels of a scan line at the same time. An additional object is to provide a lower-cost and more reliable processor of the type useful for video signal processing or image enhancement. additional object is to provide a lower-cost and more reliable processor of the type useful for video signal processing or image enhancement.